In the field of industrial painting, application systems are known for depositing a coating product, such as paint, on a surface to be coated, for example on a mechanical part.
It is for example known to spray paint sprayed in a stream of droplets in the form of a wide aerosol stream, or aerosol, using a rotary bowl sprayer or a pneumatic gun. These techniques make it possible to coat surfaces with a large surface area and a high application speed, so as to be compatible with production rhythms in industrial production lines, for example in the automotive industry.
These known techniques are not, however, fully satisfactory for certain applications, in which good application precision of the paint is desired. In particular, it is necessary for the paint to be applied in the correct location of the surface to be coated.
In particular, these technologies do not make it possible to have good control over the location where the paint droplets are deposited. The application of the coating product on the target area of the surface to be coated is accompanied by an undesired spillage outside this target area, called “overspray”. It is estimated that the transfer rate, or deposit yield, obtained using these techniques, defined as the ratio between the quantity of paint deposited on the target area and the quantity of paint sprayed, is no more than 80%. This means that up to 20% of the paint is deposited outside the areas where one wishes to deposit it.